Too Much Telephone
by umbrashadow
Summary: Sometimes, enough is just enough... a oneshot after the end of Mixed Communication so some spoilers , my bit to encourage people to celebrate SasuNaru day! AU, Anal, etc


**Summary: Sometimes, enough is just enough!**

**Oneshot between the end of Mixed Communication and the beginning of the sequel ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.**

**Warnings: Anal, oral, etc.**

**A/N: Celebrate SasuNaru day ^_^ Not betaed atm because... I was a bad author and didn't finish this in time :( so yell at me if there's anything egregious.**

**Oh yeah, and reviews make mouths happy ^_^**

**...**

"Damnit, Nara, I don't care what you have to do to him. Just get your boyfriend in a better mood, and get him to understand that I'm not coming back early no matter who wants to meet with me. Neji is more than capable of taking care of that problem without my presence being necessary, and I'm not coming back to Japan until I'm good and ready."

Naruto smirked as he listened to Sasuke complain on the phone. They were both lying on Naruto's bed in his home in Arcadia, a small town to the east of Los Angeles and Pasadena. Boxes were stacked against the wall. They'd packed up every room in the house in the last few days, a feat that astounded Naruto, especially since the boxes were organized. He typically got bored with organizing things for moving after the first or second box; after that he normally opted for throwing things in whatever way they'd fit and hoping for the best.

Sasuke was a positive influence in that regard. He'd held back and let Naruto handle most of the details with the moving company, but decided to step in and take over when it appeared that his boyfriend was about to just throw caution to the wind and play Russian roulette with the contents of kitchen drawers. Naruto soon found himself following the raven's orders, which he didn't mind in the bedroom at all and evidently worked well in the rest of the house as well – at least as far as packing was concerned. He hadn't even realized how quickly things were coming together until he stepped back and looked at three main piles of boxes – one that was going into storage, one to be shipped to Japan, and one to be given away.

Naruto was excited to be moving to Japan, even if he wouldn't officially be living with Sasuke in the other's apartment. He needed to stay with his grandfather – there was no telling what type of trouble Jiraiya could get into if left on his own – and he knew they'd both be almost too busy to have time to figure out all the things that came up when you first started playing house with someone. He would be working with Shikamaru on getting Sakura's new store set up and making sure all the models and clothes and producers were available to put the advertisements for the line of Sakura clothing together. Judging from the current conversation, Sasuke would be a slave to his assistant until the other man was satisfied the Uchiha was properly repentant for all the trouble he'd caused. At least, that was Naruto's take on things. He was completely unrepentant for the fact that he was the reason why Sasuke had caused so much trouble – he was worth it.

He hadn't been excited about packing, and he was glad they'd finished. The only things Naruto saved back from the boxes were a few clothes, the bed sheets they were currently laying on, some toiletries, and his stack of music CDs. He was currently playing around on Sasuke's laptop importing his music into the other's library. His boyfriend had been stuck on the phone to one person or another for the past two hours, every so often glancing over at the blond and making a face when the song playing didn't fit his musical taste.

Naruto always made a face back. Really, Sasuke needed to expand the musical styles he appreciated. Bossanova could be totally amazing with the right singer. Overall, though, he was rather amazed that the bastard had loosened up enough to let him touch his precious laptop, much less import music onto it. It made up for the lack of attention. A little bit.

He sighed, looking down at the stacks of disks still waiting to be imported, feeling a sense of boredom creeping up on him. He glanced over at the man next to him, still slightly amazed to have him in his bed. Sasuke was wrapping up his phone call with Shikamaru, a deep scowl on his face. His assistant had been less than helpful in the days following Naruto's surprise return to Japan, especially after he found out that he would have to rearrange Sasuke's schedule so that the younger Uchiha would be able to go to America and help Naruto prepare for his move. Sasuke had insisted – he had more than enough vacation time saved up.

Naruto just sat back and watched, tempted to pop some popcorn as the drama unfolded. Not that the drama was terribly overt, mind you. Both Sasuke and Neji seemed to have perfected some almost-silent cold-war method of pushing the other to do what they wanted. It was fascinating to watch. He did feel a bit sorry for Shikamaru, however, since he was evidently caught in the middle. It was no wonder he smoked.

Sasuke had prevailed, though not without a few hard-won concessions. His schedule when he got back would be packed full of events for the next couple of months, most likely limiting the amount of time they'd have together – especially since Naruto had turned down Sasuke's offer to let him move in. He was tempted – and doubtless would be spending quite a bit of time at the other's apartment, if past experience was anything to go by – but he felt the need to stay with Jiraiya at least in name. He didn't trust the old coot as far as he could throw him – and there was no telling the trouble he could get into in the twisty streets of Tokyo.

As it looked like Sasuke might finally be getting off the phone at last, Naruto decided to finish up what he was doing. He closed the laptop and gently set it aside, stacking the CDs on the bedstand next to it. When he turned back around, Sasuke's gaze was turned his way.

There was a speculative look in the dark eyes as they traced down over Naruto's body. He was fresh out of the shower, clad only in a pair of light blue cotton boxers. Naruto smirked, letting a hand trace suggestively down his tan chest towards the waistband of the boxers and looking his boyfriend over. Sasuke had taken a shower first, before all of the incessant phone calls. He'd opted to dress in a black t-shirt and sweatpants. Naruto didn't understand why – he felt the raven was far too overdressed for the occasion.

He turned onto his side and was reaching for the bottom of Sasuke's shirt when the phone rang again. Dark eyes narrowed, a scowl twisting the lips that Naruto wanted to claim as his own. Sasuke turned back over, grabbing his phone from the bedstand on his side. Naruto frowned and then decided to continue his movement, snaking an arm around his boyfriend's body as the other brought the phone to his ear.

"Moshi Moshi," Sasuke said, halfheartedly pushing his elbow back at Naruto. "Ah, good morning, Itachi."

Naruto stilled for a moment, contemplating his next move. Then he grinned, pressing his body flush against Sasuke's. After all, how long did and opportunity like this arise? He nuzzled the other man's neck, breathing in the spicy scent of Sasuke's shampoo. His boyfriend was stiff in his arms, but Naruto just saw that as a challenge.

He listened intently as the other man talked on the phone, informing Itachi about their current status. They'd finished packing a few days early and were planning on exploring the surrounding area then flying back to Naruto's hometown so that Sasuke could see where the blond had grown up. Naruto wasn't fully certain of how the trip would turn out, but he was hopeful.

He nipped at the back of Sasuke's neck, wondering if the bastard was as sensitive there as he was. They weren't likely to run into any of Sasuke's business clients at the San Diego zoo the next day, so he was less careful than usual about where he placed hickies. He kept waiting to hear some sort of break in Sasuke's voice in response to his actions, but the other man was surprisingly even as he talked to his brother.

No doubt Itachi would know something was up, though. The elder Uchiha was uncannily sharp about these things. Lucky for Naruto, the older man was also on his side in these matters. He'd had a few moments of doubt, but then Deidara had talked to him – or something. The artist hadn't really gone into details about what all he had done to the elder Uchiha, and Naruto didn't think he wanted to know. Whatever it was, something had worked – Itachi hadn't uttered a word of protest regarding Sasuke's impromptu vacation, and had put Naruto in touch with several top-notch real estate companies. Deidara had taken on the task of visiting the properties they recommended, taking Jiraiya along for the ride. For that, Naruto would be eternally grateful. He hoped they got along.

All of this freed him up focus on getting the Arcadia house in shape for his long-term absence, and to spend some time with his new favorite person. Since the house was basically done, that meant all he had to take care of now was Sasuke.

He smirked at that thought, fingers sliding between the black t-shirt and the hem of the sweatpants to trace a firm stomach. For an office worker, Sasuke kept in pretty good shape. He felt the raven relax a bit, tensing as fingertips hit a ticklish spot. He'd have to remember that later. He pressed his hips up against the raven's ass, rolling against hard muscles that pushed back against him. They hadn't yet tried Naruto taking Sasuke's ass; he was more than happy to be taken most days. His cock seemed to enjoy the feel of the globes that pressed against it though, and it made him tempted to see if Sasuke would be up for it. Maybe not at the moment. He could detect a certain strain in the other's voice now, and would lay odds that Sasuke would be taking revenge as soon as the call with Itachi was over.

He decided to milk this time for all that it was worth. The conversation seemed to be dragging out, and he had the sudden idea that maybe Itachi knew exactly what was happening on his brother's end of the line. That thought was quickly dismissed as far too strange – he could see Deidara pulling something like that, but not Itachi.

He rubbed his fingers around the skin of Sasuke's stomach, glad he was feeling better. Naruto had taken Sasuke to a little Mexican restaurant on the other side of the racetrack a couple of days before, a place that had amazing chicken flautas – the shell was flour instead of the normal corn, and they added some white cheese on the inside with the chicken, deep-frying it all into a thing of amazingly yummy goodness. He would miss it when he moved. Sasuke had tried it out at his insistence. Either that or something else he'd eaten had given him a bit of a stomach ache. That had not been a fun afternoon.

Naruto let his hand slip under the shirt, feeling the cloth ride up his wrist as he let fingertips trace an already-hardened nipple. He felt Sasuke shift onto his back. The glare in his dark eyes was belied by the way he arched up just a bit when Naruto pinched the nipple in response. He relaxed when Naruto slid his hand back down the soft skin, then opened eyes wider in response to the mischievous look that crossed the blond's face.

Sasuke didn't think he was done playing, did he? He hadn't even started.

Naruto moved to straddle his lover's legs, both hands now free to play. Sasuke shook his head as those hands grasped the sides of his sweatpants, nails brushing against hips that Naruto found absolutely perfect. He smirked as the other made a slight apology into the phone, tugging down sharply on the elasticized cloth while Sasuke was distracted. The other wore nothing underneath the soft pants.

A pale hand came to bat at his head as he lowered his mouth to the tip of Sasuke's cock. The hand gave up trying to stop him relatively quickly and slid into his hair instead, gripping the short spikes tightly as he opened his mouth and engulfed the head. Sasuke's hips bucked up and Naruto had to hold them down so he didn't choke. He quirked his lips around silky-soft skin, pressing his tongue against the underside of the shaft, tracing up the bottom teasingly. He suckled the head and glanced up into Sasuke's face. The raven's eyes were narrowed, and the hand in Naruto's hair pushed down insistently while the other continued to talk to Itachi on the phone.

Not that Naruto needed the encouragement. He enjoyed tasting Sasuke. While his boyfriend tried to keep his voice calm for his brother, the blond focused on the cock in his mouth. He savored the texture and flavor, thoughts of teasing Sasuke pushed away by his sheer enjoyment of this act. Suddenly, the hand gripping his hair started tugging up almost frantically. Naruto glanced at his lover. Sasuke was jerking his chin up like he wanted Naruto's attention.

He was puzzled but lifted his mouth, smirking when he heard Sasuke greet Deidara on the phone. He was about to go down again when Sasuke grabbed his ear, pulling sharply. The blond sighed quietly. He didn't understand why Sasuke made a bigger deal out of him blowing him while Deidara was on the phone than he did about his own brother.

He slid up his lover's body, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. There was a tense edge to the conversation, Sasuke's sentences clipped and short. One caught his attention because of the change in the other's voice.

"He's right here of you want to talk to him."

Naruto pushed up quickly and opened his mouth to protest, silenced by the smirk on Sasuke's face as he handed over the phone.

"Ah, Deidara?" he asked, frowning as he was suddenly pushed onto his back. Turnabout was so not fair play.

"Hey blondie, how's it hangin?" the man on the other end said. He certainly sounded like he was in a chipper mood.

"Good, good," he said, muffling a squeak as his boxers were stripped off him without hesitation.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great! Just great!" Naruto answered, distracted by the sight of Sasuke reaching over to the bedstand and grabbing some lube. His eyes widened and he pressed his legs together. No way was Sasuke thinking of doing that while he was on the phone! Also, why was it alright for Sasuke to play while Naruto was on the phone to Deidara but not the other way around?

The click of the cap distracted him from whatever Deidara said next. "Ah, what was that?" he asked, trying to pay attention to his friend rather than his lover. His attempt was unsuccessful, however. He had to bite his lip when a lube-covered hand lowered to his cock and squeezed, stroking up and down. He mouthed the word 'bastard' at Sasuke. The other just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What are you two planning on doing next?" Deidara repeated. "Is our connection alright?"

Naruto arched his back, stifling his moans. "We're going to the zoo tomorrow, and then flying out for Louisiana ah in a couple of days,"

He laid his head back on the pillow. Sasuke took advantage of his newly-relaxed state and pushed his legs open, his other hand cupping the blond's balls then delving back behind to press against the tight ring of muscle. Evidently the bastard was just a tad bit impatient.

"That sounds like fun, yeah." Deidara replied. "How's the sex?"

Naruto hissed as the fingertip broke into him, not really catching Deidara's question. "Ah, great. Wait, what?" he said, scowling down at the bastard on one end of him and wanting to cuss at the jerk talking to him at the other.

Deidara just laughed. "I always figured the ice-prick had it in him. Or is that in you?"

"Not at the – ah – moment," Naruto said, only partially lying. He panted slightly; feeling terribly embarrassed as Sasuke thrust his fingers deeper, teasing him with both hands. He wanted it in him, badly now. Suddenly, the thought of saving face in front of Deidara didn't seem quite so important. "Hey listen, can I call you back later?"

He suffered through the laughter on the other end of the phone. "Sure. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Naru-chan."

Naruto growled a short "Bye" into the phone before hanging up and tossing it to the side. He leaned up and tugged Sasuke to him, not caring that it caused one hand to leave his cock. "Bastard," he said after a deep kiss, hooking one leg over the raven's hip. The other man just chuckled, rolling them so that Naruto was on top. The blond pushed himself up when the new position squeezed his balls just a bit between the arm attached to fingers still inside him.

Sasuke smirked up and pulled his hand free, shifting to wrap his hands around his lover's hips. "You started it," he murmured in a low voice. The tone sent shivers down Naruto's spine, though he still tried to maintain some semblance of sensibility.

"What are we, five? I started it?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. "Idiot," he said his tone now laced with fondness for the blond on top of him. "We're definitely not five." He pulled Naruto forward, their cocks sliding against each other. They rocked together, blue eyes gazing down into deep dark grey before Naruto's lips sought out Sasuke's again. Fingers teased his entrance again, the other hand leaving his hips to pat the bedclothes for the lost bottle of lube, much smaller than the one they'd left in Japan.

Finally it was found. Naruto made a small appreciative noise when he heard the cap click open. He pushed himself up, shifting to kneel above his lover's stomach. Dark heated eyes gazed up along the length of him and he arched his back, posing a bit. "Like what you see?"

"Hn."

Naruto scowled down, but he was getting adept at reading those wordless sounds, and the feel of hands urging him back was answer enough. He let his hands trace down along his body, one splaying out on Sasuke's chest and the other snaking around and caressing the hand he found guiding the other's cock towards his ass. He helped, feeling the head of Sasuke's cock press into him.

Their fingers intertwined as Naruto sat back, letting out a deep moan as the cock slid all the way inside. He squeezed his muscled, appreciating the way Sasuke's eyes narrowed and a small hiss escaped his mouth.

"I've been waiting for this all day," Naruto said, grinning toothily.

Sasuke smirked. "If you'd asked nicely, I'm sure I would've been happy to let you have it earlier."

"While you were on the phone with Neji?"

A scowl graced the other man's features. "Please. I don't want to even think of that man during sex."

Naruto chuckled and rocked his hips, sighing in appreciation. "Someday, you'll have to tell me why you're –"

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, his hands grasping Naruto's hips and tugging him down.

Naruto grinned, resting his hands on the raven's pale chest, lifting himself up with his legs and then dropping back down. Sasuke was right, of course. Focusing on this was much better than talking about other people.

They made love slowly, taking their time and watching the other. Sasuke's hand came around to stroke him, squeezing the head of his cock with each thrust. Naruto smiled down at him lazily, rolling his hips. There were times when it was good to just enjoy each other, drawing things out and enjoying the way they both fit so well together.

A tighter squeeze clued him in that Sasuke might be getting a bit impatient, and Naruto leaned over to kiss his lover. Hands hugged him and they rolled over together, Naruto pulling his legs to his chest and lifting them to rest his heels on the raven's shoulders. He liked this position, although it meant it was harder for him to move. He let his hands trace down his lover's back to his ass, urging Sasuke to start moving again. After a deep kiss, he obliged.

Sasuke turned up the heat a bit, making long deep thrusts that stoked the fire in Naruto's belly. He squeezed the other man's ass, wanting to pull him even deeper inside. Sasuke tried, speeding his thrusts. He couldn't help the small noises and grunts he made as the other drove him closer, arching his back as a hand curled around his cock. He shifted a hand up to the back of Sasuke's head, pulling him into a deep kiss as they pulled each other to the edge of pleasure, crying out into his lover's mouth as he peaked and went over the edge.

He felt Sasuke come deep inside him, thrusting a few more times, resting against him as they continued to kiss. Naruto sighed, letting his legs relax and pushing Sasuke a bit so that they could roll onto their sides.

"You're turning your telephone off tomorrow," he said, letting a hand trace over the raven's features.

"Hn." Sasuke just pulled him close, snuggling against him.

Naruto chuckled, knowing that they'd have to take up that conversation later once they were both a bit more rested. "Going to sleep now?" he asked. He wouldn't blame Sasuke if he was; it had been a long day.

A sleepy "Hn," was his only answer. Naruto smiled, nuzzling against the other. He felt the wetness on his stomach and grimaced a bit, knowing he'd need to clean it off if he didn't want it to get all crusty during the night. He didn't feel like moving at all at the moment, though. Resting his head on Sasuke's arm, he decided he'd do it later.

The only thing he did before falling to sleep himself was to push up and pull the sheet over their bodies, glaring at the stupid telephone that blinked at him from the carpet on the other side of the bed. Willing it to stay silent at least for a few more hours, he lay back down and snuggled closer to his lover, satisfaction curling deep within his entire being.


End file.
